1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for measuring eye movements, comprising at least two and in front of the eyes located radiation sources and at least two radiation detectors adapted to detect the radiation reflected from the eye and being located in connection with the radiation sources.
2. Background Art
It is previously known to measure eye movements by means of light emitters and light detectors which are placed in front of the eye and are adapted to sense the changing reflection characteristics of each eye due to the different positions, for instance when following a text line or other kind of information which causes the eye to move.
The drawbacks with these known arrangements for measuring eye movements include above all their complexity and the difficulty to adjust them properly and correctly in positions around the eye in order to obtain accurate read-out from the apparatus. Since there is an increasing demand for such apparatus specifically in order to diagnose different degrees of dyslexia among children it should be appreciated that the apparatus hitherto known can only be used under laboratory conditions and require extreme accuracy both from the operator and from the patient in order to obtain useful results. Such apparatus can therefore hardly be used under normal working conditions, for instance in schools or offices since neither of these environments are sufficiently controlled for example as to the illumination from the light sources normally used in such rooms